With the Freedom Fighters on Earth-X
by Avery42
Summary: Alex was having a rough day. All she wanted to do was go to a wedding. Not fight Nazis, not travel to a terrible mirror version of their universe, and most certainly not see a familiar face leading the freedom fighters on Earth-X. Though, all things considered, things at least worked out okay. Rated Teen for Mild Langauge. Oneshot. ResistanceGeneral!Astra AU


AN: When I watched the last Earth-X episode I couldn't get this out of my head. While it was cool to see Winn, I think they really missed an opportunity with the general.

Some quotes from episode four in the crossover. Obviously, I don't have any claim on the DC TV-verse, though I did my own proofreading, so any errors are my own.

Edit: Fixed some typos.

* * *

"Nobody's going through anything. We're blowing it up."

Alex spun around, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Astra." The name hadn't rolled off her tongue in what felt like years (months, in reality), yet it came back to her like it was yesterday.

"Please, it's General Astra. Show some respect." As Leo corrected her, Alex could barely keep from shouting. She knew that, probably better than he did.

She knew Astra was a general from Krypton, who came to earth not long after Kara, by accident, when their planet went up in flames. She knew that when Astra landed, all she had wanted to do was help, it may have been misguided and had become jaded and cynical in her attempts, but she knew all the lost Kryptonian general wanted to do was save Earth - prevent it from suffering Krypton's fate. She knew that killing Astra had been the right thing to do because stabbing her through with the sword and breaking Kara's heart saved J'onn and because of him they'd been able to save numerous other lives (M'gann, Rhea, the whole planet). Most importantly, though perhaps also a corollary to the last one, Alex knew that Astra was dead. She done it herself, for god's sake. Yet, in spite of everything she knew, General Astra of Krypton was standing here in front of her wearing a big fat symbol of the house In-Ze on her chest.

"General Astra?" She didn't even try to hide her incredulity.

"Yes, and you would be?"

Leo stepped up and offered an answer with a whimsical wave towards the group. "New friends from Earth-1…"

"You're alive." Alex thought she had muttered to herself, though when turned to look at her she realized that hadn't been the case.

"What was that?" Leo again.

"You're alive." She pointed to Astra. "She's alive."

"Well, of course she's alive, how else would she be." Astra just gave her a look.

She was getting angry now. It was fairly obvious, they were in a parallel universe, there were two Kara's, and therefore, there could be two Astra's, but that still didn't explain… "You're alive! How are you alive, because if you're alive then how is Kara like she is! Evil and terrible and trying to kill my sister! My little sister Kara Zor-El, born on Krypton but sent to Earth-38 by her parents when their home was about to die, who is a giant ball of sunshine, the literal embodiment of hope, optimism, and everything good in the world who tries to do everything she can to protect people!"

Leo didn't speak this time - good.

People were outright staring at her now, though Alex was just about past caring. "How is your Kara like this, while you're here! Why didn't you do something! Why didn't take your army of Fort Rozz prisoners and storm the capital! I'm sure Non would have loved to kill all the hapless apes who got in his way! Or better yet, activate Myriad! I may not approve of mind control, but on a world as fucked up as this, it may be the only way for things to change without bloodshed! You're her aunt, why didn't you do something!"

Alex finally went silent, and all Astra could do was stare at her. It took a few moments for the Kryptonian to process her words; after a few minutes of contemplative silence, the thrice-over general let out a sigh and nodded. "The reason you want to go through the portal, it's to save your sister, Kara Zor-El from Earth-38?"

She took a breath. That hadn't been her intent at the outburst, but Alex would take what she could get. "You'll let us go through?"

The Kryptonian smiled. "I'll do you one better. I'll be coming with you, Brave One."


End file.
